


Matthew 21:22

by HopeCounty



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Faith is replaced by Joseph's daughter, Joseph didn't commit infanticide :), Multi, Original Character(s), Rachel isn't Faith, The Father's wife is called The Mother because I say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCounty/pseuds/HopeCounty
Summary: 'And whatever you ask in prayer, you will receive, if you have faith.'-What if Joseph's wife never got in that car? If that night in the hospital room with a tiny bundle of tubes never occurred? The path to the Garden of Eden is not a simple one to travel. It is a terrifying thing to put all of your faith in one man, but Judith Seed has done this all her life. You'd do the same too if your father spoke for God.
Relationships: Joseph Seed/Original Character, Male Deputy/Staci Pratt (implied), Tracey Lader/Rachel Jessop
Kudos: 5





	Matthew 21:22

Hope County is full of people who either love Joseph Seed or believe he’s insane and simply tolerate him. But this divide has never been bigger than it needs to be. 

At the least, it causes minor arguments between couples that have differing opinions on who they should invite to their cookout. At most, it causes the occasional prepper to point and scream that he is the antichrist come to lead them all astray, or that he and his church are here to “take all their guns and freedom.” Ridiculous notions to the rest of the county…

That is, until about 3 AM this morning.

His family stood in the church beside him to give their flock a sense of unity, just like every sermon, but this time they knew it wouldn’t be the same. No words but his were meant to be spoken this early morning. 

“Praise The Father, praise The Mother, for they will lead us through the gates of Eden!” Hands shot in the air as these words were shouted by the small communion that seemed to show no signs of tiring despite the early-morning gathering. 

Their words fell silent and hung in the air like a thick cloud when those church doors swung open. All eyes on the badges that now walked right down the center of the aisle. 

Father’s words did not stop, if anything they grew louder and increasingly pointed towards the current situation. Despite knowing Joseph has promised them he will be safe from harm, it doesn’t stop the anger and fear spreading throughout the compound while the intruders made their way to the church. 

Armed with guns and a warrant to take Joseph Seed, it was something they’ve laughed at up until the moment was here. But their faith in him was strong. God will not let them take their Father. Their Mother would be nothing without him, his brothers would be lost without his guidance, and the flock would surely go to the wolves.

“Joseph Seed. I have a warrant issued for your arrest on the suspicious of kidnapping with the intent to harm.” The Marshal interrupted Joseph’s sermon, holding said warrant in his gloved fist for the room to see. “Now, I want you to step forward, and keep your hands where I can see ‘em.”

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Voices began speaking up, shouting that they should go back to where they came from and leave their Father alone. 

One by one his family all took their place behind him in a silent act of solidarity. Right beside him was Judith Seed. Judith had to share the titles Father and Mother with the rest of their flock, but the words were more than titles to her on a personal level. Having been raised to walk through the new garden, she knew better than anyone what was about to happen. The Father told his flock this day would come. They believed in his words fiercely, and at times, frighteningly so. His family has prepared for this moment for so long- they will try to take him, but God will not let it happen. 

When shouting and pointing began to take place, the sheriff made an attempt at diffusing the situation by shouting for them to calm down, something he had to have known would prove fruitless. But it was not his words that quelled them, instead, they were the words belonging to Joseph. 

“We knew this moment would come, and we have prepared for it.” His words laid silence across the church. All eyes returned to their prophet, their trigger fingers twitching on their guns as they eyed down the badges but ultimately relaxing them. “Go. Go.”

His flock began to leave his side as he requested them to, one by one, making their way out of the church with bitter looks at the men standing in the path of their Father. 

Judith herself knew he spoke the truth, but her emotions were clouded with personal concern for her own father's safety. Did these intruders not know he is trying to protect them, to protect this entire county? There are always locusts in the garden, this was evident. A badge upheld nothing the church wanted to believe in, and it never would. 

Out of the church door, unrest began once again. Whether it was the existence of the deputies that awaited outside for their comrades, or those that were not here for the scene now learning of the act of disrespect shown by the Marshal, she could not say. But Joseph made his faith in his vision clear once more.

“God will not let them take me.”

Mother smiled from behind her husband, not a smile of amusement, not a smile of welcome, but one of pride. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jacob shake his head, he too knew what she knew: These men had no idea what they were putting into motion. It felt like they were radiating righteousness; how could anyone try to take this away from them? The Voice has spoken, and choosing the wrong side of this battle is all but unwise. In the end, her family will stand, and they will fall. They will all fall. 

Father raised his arms above his head as if speaking to the heavens themselves. "I saw when the Lamb opened the first seal, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, Come and see."

"Step forward-"

With a step forward in direct response, Joseph pointed directly at the Marshal that continued to show disrespect. "And I saw." His attention was now, slowly, turned to the Sheriff that stood there, silent this whole time as if either afraid or holding some shred of respect. Perhaps the answer was both. "And behold, it was a white horse... and hell followed with him."

Judith looked straight into the eyes of the Deputy that stood in front of her father, who up until this point has been struggling to cling to a stoic expression, but ultimately was betrayed on his own with the wide-eyed expression that now took form. 

She tilted her head to the side slightly, as if asking him if he understood what he was doing without speaking a word to him. Is this man the catalyst for the end, Lord? Has the time truly come? God would not answer her, and so she must put her faith in his prophet instead. 

The Deputy seemed to be at a loss for words until the Marshal demanded him to handcuff Joseph Seed, knocking him back into reality. Whatever he had been thinking was clearly fueled by Joseph's words, as he took a moment to look in the eyes of not only Joseph but the family that stood behind him. 

Fighting back is one thing, but silently standing by while your leader is being arrested is more intimidating than the former. They all knew this. It was the ultimate test of faith. 

Finally, the Deputy snapped out of his gaze, which admittedly only lasted for a few moments, but felt like an eternity in the silence of the church.

"God will not let you take me." One last time, one last plead for them to realize what they're doing. But this fell on the ears of deaf non-believers, and so with a swift motion, the clicking of handcuffs being placed around Joseph's wrists was the noise to finally break the moment. 

She watched as they began to escort him out of the church, eyes shifting from person to person as she struggled with concern and faith.

"Sometimes the best thing to do is to walk away."


End file.
